Amigos
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: Heero and Duo are best friends. They end up in jail for the night and you know what they say: a friend bails you out, a best friend is beside you saying 'Damn, we f***ed up'.  sorta sequel to Tomodachi can be read alone  AU


Amigos

Summary: Heero and Duo are best friends. They end up in jail for the night and you know what they say: a friend bails you out, a best friend is beside you saying 'Damn, we f***ed up'. (sorta sequel to Tomodachi can be read alone) AU

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, or anything you recognize or the prompt for this one (Cross-over-lover232 left it in a review)

"Wait Heero we gotta break this one too." Duo half-yelled to his drunk friend. Heero pulled out his favorite gun and shot a few rounds into a suspiciously familiar pink limo. Duo slung an arm over Heero's shoulder and took a swig of the Svedka in his hand. "Dude, you missed the window!"

Heero stumbled for a second before pushing Duo off him, "You get the window." The Asian teen watched as the American teen tossed a brick from somewhere at the window. "No window now!" Then Heero burst into laughter.

"Maybe the girl will stop following us now." Duo stated eying his bottle of Svedka, "Hee-chan I need more Vodka!"

"Buy it yourself!"

Groaning Duo checked his pockets, money and a credit card made him nod. "Fine, but I wanna drive!"

"Whatever." Heero muttered taking his car keys and tossing them to the braided man. Both obviously not sober males climbed into a Toyota Hybrid and left the driveway of their blond friend's house.

"Heero, Duo where the hell are you going?" An angry Chinese male yelled appearing outside. It was too late however, as Duo took off as if he were part of Nascar. "Quatre, you're bailing them out. I won't bother wasting money on them." The small blond male appeared and looked at the damages to Relena's limo.

"Who let them into my liquor cabinet?"

Trowa laughed from inside the house, "Duo can pick any lock Little One."

"I have no doubt Relena's sudden appearance was the cause of their need for a stiff drink." WuFei muttered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Woot! Hee-chan turn the radio up!" Heero, who was finishing the last of the Svedka, hit the button turning the music up. "_Hey now! You're an All Star! Get your game on, go play! Hey now! You're a Rock Star! Get the show on get paid!_" Duo ignored the red light and drove across the empty street.

Heero tossed the empty bottle into his backseat. "Let's do something fun."

"Whatta ya got in mind Hee-chan? I want my bottles first." Pulling up into the liquor store parking lot, Duo parked carefully and then blasted the Simple Plan song loudly. "_I'm a nightmare, a disaster, That's what they always said. I'm a lost cause, not a hero, But I'll make it on my own!_" Heero leaned over to the driver side of the car and tugged Duo closer to him. Blue eyes stared into bright violet eyes.

"Shut up you can't sing."

"Make me."

"With pleasure." Heero caught Duo in an open mouth kiss that surprised the braided-idiot. Pulling away as another song came on, Heero glared at Duo. "Go get your vodka."

"Mhmm." Duo hummed as he climbed out of the car and stumbled for a second. Closing his eyes, Duo regained his self and walked into the store as if he didn't polish off two bottles of Svedka. Grabbing a bottle of Absolute Vodka, Duo showed the woman his Id and paid in cash. Heero was leaning against the passenger side of the car as Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie' blasted from the rolled down driver window. "Changed drinks Hee-chan."

Heero pulled the braided-idiot to him and engaged him a deep kiss. The bottle was held close before Heero broke the kiss and put the bottle in his passenger seat. "You are such a goddamn tease."

"What the fuck are you then Yuy?" Duo breathed before capturing Heero's lips in another kiss this time, Duo's free hands roamed up Heero's shirt and happily removed it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ow, damnit my head."

"You'll be alright boy." That caused Duo to sit up faster and glance around. Despite the pounding headache he recognized the fact that there were bars in front of him. And Heero was sitting beside him, a holding cell. "Don't remember much do you?"

"I want my phone call."

The man laughed at Duo, "You got it last night. Said you were calling that rich guy Quatre Winner. Don't see him bailing you out."

Duo glared at the man and looked at the sullen Heero. "Heero?"

"Last time I listen to you." He muttered.

Duo sighed grinning sheepishly. "We fucked up last night didn't we?"

"It was fun."

"Fun? Heero Yuy! Duo Maxwell! Do you know what you're in here for?" A familiar voice cried out obviously pissed.

"Destruction of property?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow. He could remember helping Heero destroy Relena's car. The former Wing pilot smirked at that, he couldn't kill the girl, but destroying the car had been fun.

The police that had been laughing at Duo looked at the new person, "And you would be?"

"Quatre Winner." Duo laughed at the Police officer's wide eyes, he recognized the blond male. "Here's the bond statement, I just posted bail for you two." His eyes narrowed at their appearance. "You have that charge, along with a ticket for running a red light, disturbing the peace, a fine for loitering outside the liquor store and you have indecent exposure. What the hell did you two do at the liquor store?"

The Officer took the papers from Quatre and went to grab the keys for the cell the two were in. "They didn't show you the footage of your two friends? Almost like one of those gay porn tapes. Not my thing of course, the women found it good...erm yeah your released. Pay those fines or you'll be in for a court date."

Duo and Heero were staring at each other in shock, while Quatre rubbed his temple. "Never again, Relena won't press charges if Heero goes out on a date with her and Duo has to pay for the damages to her car."

Both males looked at their friend. "She still doesn't get the message?" Heero asked attempting to straighten his shirt. Duo could do nothing as his shirt was missing buttons.

"Maybe we should show her our new porn tape." Duo chirped following the blond. "And what does that girl mean I have to pay for the damages to her car? I'll blow it up instead. Nothing to fix then!"

The officer glared at Duo. "You do that boy and I'll know it was you. I've got your finger prints and address."

Quatre quickly reassured the man that Duo was joking. Heero squeezed the bridge of his nose as he ignored the pounding of his head. He did not have the enzymes to breakdown alcohol, he was Asian for Christ's sake. Duo sent him a worried glance, but picked up their new porn tape with a grin.

"We fucked up." Heero mumbled.

Duo smirked, "Correction. We _were_ fucked up." Quatre did not look amused and the hangover that they had seemed to _not_ hold a candle to the blond's wrath. Oh well, somethings will never change about their friends.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: Couldn't resist a second one. Any more friendship quotes as prompts?


End file.
